This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to agent flow arrangement management in a distributed commit processing environment. The amount of recoverable operations that need to be executed in a middleware environment is increasing. As the amount of recoverable operations that need to be executed increases, the need for agent flow arrangement management in a distributed commit processing environment may also increase.